


Within His Shadow

by sleepy_kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Gen, Oikawa Tooru likes the Female Character, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Osamu Miya has interest in the Female Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi-Falling in love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_kozume/pseuds/sleepy_kozume
Summary: She may be called Kitagawa Daiichi's very own Queen of Volleyball or Karasuno's White Crow and maybe even The Queen Of Karasuno, but one that really takes it all was 'Ushiwaka's little sister'.It was the one where everyone payed attention too, the one alias that stood above the rest, the one 'nickname' that stood with me all through my life.Then again it makes me think; Am I truly good enough to be called that?
Kudos: 5





	1. Pilot

_**"Do you really think that you'll become successful by going to that school?"** _

_**"Why aren't you like your brother, heck he was the one who taught you everything!"** _

_**"You should've came with me, I don't get why you even put up with your father's bullshit."** _

_**"God, she really is an idiot. I would even notice if someone is using me!"** _

_**"I told you, you're not quitting."** _

~

_"Huff, huff, huff." I quickly rose up from my bed._   
_"It still does haunt me to this day." I muttered, turning on the lamp._

_I got out of bed to get a glass of water but stopped to look at a picture, a framed picture of all of us. I smiled, it's been so long since I've seen them, I've been in the limelight for awhile so they would of have seen me around somehow. The picture frame next to it, my brother's graduation; the only time I've been in a picture with my father, the man only sent me flowers for my graduation. There it was; my graduation photo, everyone I called family, every one of them I love and care more than ever._

_'How long has it really been, some went pro, some got different professions, one even moved across the world, some I don't know what happened to them, but some I met from the past are the some I know now.' I thought._   
_'Here I am, I'm the president and CEO of my agency, a former pro-volleyball player, and the women's representative for volleyball.' I snickered at the thought, I truly thank them all, I truly do._

~

**_"So what school are you choosing?" I saw my father with a stack of letters._ **   
**_"Lemme see....I thought I got an acceptance letter from Karasuno High." I said, once noticing the letter on the floor then picking it up._ **   
**_"Really, how bad do you not want me to go to that school?" I said._ **

**_"You've gotten recommendations from plenty of strong schools, I don't know why you would want to go there anyways. It's not like you'll become successful there anyways." He said, crossing his arms._ **   
**_"Your assumptions disgust me." I glared at him._ **   
**_"Do you really think that you'll become successful by going to that school?"_ **   
**_"What has that damn school done to you, I figured it only be once you've disappointed me but I stand corrected."_ **

**_"Waste of my time." He said, grabbing his stuff and walking out._ **

~

_"I did it dammit, I damn well did it." I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek._

_

**_"You've got this! I wanted you to join for a reason."_ **

**_"There she is, Japan's very own Queen of Volleyball."_ **

**_"She's smart and talented, I admired her from the top."_ **

**_"So you really did do it, you've put up with his shit."_ **

**_"I'm glad you didn't quit after all."_ **

-

"God!" I fell out of bed.  
"What type of damn 'dream' was that." I rubbed my head.

"Is it the future or something, I felt like I lived it." I stared down.  
"No, I need to sleep. Practice tomorrow." I got up but then saw the line of picture frames and the stack of recommendation letters.

I shook it off and climbed my way into bed, getting comfortable. Then so, falling into sleep as soon I shut my eyes.

**_*s_k_ **


	2. Episode 1 - Coming Back Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile, therefore she's coming back.

_My name is Megami Ushijima._   
_I go to Karasuno High in the Miyagi Prefecture, and i'm on the boys volleyball team. For being part of Karasuno volleyball team, I was known as 'The Queen of Karasuno' in my first year._   
_My brother is Wakatoshi Ushijima, one of the top three aces in japan. My brother is the 'Great Ace' of Shiratorizawa's boys volleyball team, and well so was my father presumably ._

_Otherwise, I'm nothing compared to my older brother. He taught me everything I know, therefore he should be better than me._

_I'm not equal to my brother, I'm nothing compared to him, he's better than me...right?_   
_I did my best at all times, but of course my father didn't give me the praise or glorification that he gave my brother._

_My father being around always reminded me that I wasn't it good enough._   
_I mean he did say that it was my fault._   
_I didn't go to the strongest school or anything, but I wanted to prove him wrong._

-

It was the day after the inter-high preliminaries, the match of Aoba Jousai against Karasuno damaged the team a lot. I could tell that they were either mad or depressed.  
The boys volleyball club were practicing and yells could be heard outside of the gym. Then they called a break time, I glanced inside, most of them fell down to the ground and drank out of their bottles. they started to talk, most about the match yesterday and ways we can do to beat Aoba Jousai next time.

I could tell that they were irritated yet upset. as they were talking more, I decided to go in. My heart was pumping rapidly, I took a deep breath. I knocked on the door as I walked in, and that grabbed the attention of them all. Some were shocked, some were confused.

"Wait, she has the Karasuno's volleyball jacket. Is she a manager or something?" The orange-haired said.  
"You're back?!" Daichi exclaimed.  
"Mind if I do come back?" I asked.

Tanaka and Nishinoya ran at me and started to scold me. They both just rambled on and patted me hard.

"Hey both of you!" Daichi then grabbed the two of them and 'threw them'.

The other third-years and second-years walked over and wondered how i was doing, but the first-years were obviously very confused.

"Who's that?" The first-years asked.  
"The name is Megami." I bowed.  
"Are you actually coming back?" Sugawara asked.

I hummed in response.

"Yes? No?" Sugawara asked again.  
"I don't know, I was at the last match you guys played and well after I saw the match between you guys and Aoba Jouhsai, it made me feel a bit guilty for not being there. I saw everyone there and the new players, I saw the fight and of course you guys fought hard. the starter lineup is strong and kind of terrifies me." I said, examining the team.

"You should come back, most of us didn't think that you'll be coming back. I was kind of concerned, soon enough I'll be asking Tanaka, Nishinoya, or Ennoshita." Daichi scoffed.  
"How are things anyways?" Asahi asked.  
"I don't know how to explain the past few months, but it's been good." I smiled.

"Wait! How did you even make this team!? Cause you know, you’re a girl and this is a boys volleyball team." Orange-haired rambled on.  
"They'll have to know your story somehow." Daichi smiled.  
"Haha, I guess so. but it isn't really that interesting." I reassured them.

Orange-haired eyes glowed with curiosity and quickly stood in front of me.

"It was my first year and I played on the girls volleyball team for a little while then old Coach Ukai saw how I played and all. He saw what I had in me, then after practice he came to me and wanted to talk, He then told me that he wanted me on his team, but I couldn't. I was obviously a girl and he coached a boys volleyball team, Coach Ukai didn't care, he was persistent. He wanted to convince the prefecture to let me play for the team, with the team."

"So you're Ushijima?" A voice was heard behind me.  
"I saw your name on the roster and wondered who it was, figured they’ll be related to that one ace from Shiratorizawa which I find kind of confusing but nice to meet you, I guess welcome back to the club." He said.

I bowed as he walked over to Takeda, I turned and everyone had a quite shocked face.

“Japan’s sister plays for Karasuno!?” Orange-haired yelled.  
"Megami Ushijima. The little known sister of Wakatoshi Ushijima, living in the shadows ain’t fun isn’t it? But tell me, how does it feel to live in someone's shadow, you quite don't feel like yourself?” Blondie said, walking towards me.  
“Either that or we have quite a celebrity, don’t we? But something I really wonder, is why come to Karasuno high. You must’ve met the requirements for Shiratorizawa Academy, so why here?”He bent down a bit and tilted his head at me, I scowled at him.

“Look, we better get back to-”  
"I got recommended to Shiratorizawa, but it was because of volleyball that I did in junior high." I said straight.  
"You could've gone to a powerhouse school without even having to take the entrance exam! What are you? an idiot!?" Blue-haired exclaimed, everyone either agreed with him or scolded him for yelling at me.

"I didn’t want to go for a reason."  
“What was the reason?” Orange-haired questioned.  
“The unwanted attention and wanting to prove my father wrong, he believed that being the ace of a school with a strong team was enough to win it all. So, I came here because of studies then all of this happened.”I explained.

“Woww! That must’ve been hard, don’t worry you got us to count on!” Orange smiled.  
"Anyways, could we get to some volleyball." I questioned, while taking off my jacket.  
"C'mon! I’m Hinata by the way!" Hinata grabbed my hand and dragged me along the gym.

Was this going to be the year?

-

"You must be really good then to even be on the team." Blue-haired said, bouncing the ball.  
“Well, let’s see then.” I smiled.

I threw up the ball while standing and hit it. It wasn’t too flashy, easy to receive. I could feel the eyes staring at me and examining me from all around. Then I did a jump float serve, which I didn’t do often but it was a good thing to know.

"You can do a jump float?" Green haired first-year said.  
“Could you teach me?”He asked, bowing down.

I smiled and nodded.

This was the thing I was known for, being called 'The Queens Serve' which was something I heard from other players all through junior high and in my first year at Karasuno. I threw it up and hit it at a certain angle while hitting as hard as possible. it slammed down onto the ground on the other side, making a loud noise. it's been awhile since i did that, it felt nice.

"Woahhhh!!" They all exclaimed.  
"There it is, the famous 'Queen’s Serve'." Daichi smiled.  
"Wahhh!! I wanna try to receive it!!" Hinata exclaimed, running up to the other side of the net.  
"Hit me!" He yelled.

Threw the ball up, ran, jumped, hit the ball hard, then Hinata failed to receive it as he fell onto his back.

"That's impossible to receive...but it's like the Great King’s serve!" Hinata said.  
“Either that or you suck at receiving,” Kageyama said.  
"Great king?" I questioned.  
"Tooru Oikawa." They all said.  
"I see, Kageyama, can you toss one for me?" He tossed it up, and I spiked it as hard as I could, making a loud noise.

"Wahhhhh!!" Everyone exclaimed.

That felt nice.

"Alright, everyone let's practice together now!" Coach Ukai announced, we all agreed.

_**-** _

"Okay let's wrap it up! Everyone clean and get home!!" Coach Ukai said.

We all exclaimed in agreement. Believe me, I was out of breath. It's been awhile since I actually did this much practice. We all decided to get dressed first then go and clean up in the gym.

"Wait, what do we call you?" Hinata questioned.  
"Megami is just fine.” I smiled.  
“Ushijima, here’s your key chain. It dropped.” I turned and Blondie was there.

"Tsukishima." Daichi sternly said.  
“I apologize for disrespecting you.”He bowed.  
“Thank you.” I nodded, he walked off.

-

"Alright. Everyone let's head home, get some rest for tomorrow." Daichi while locking up, as we were all outside.

We all nodded then went our separate ways, what happened in the gym kept replaying in my mind. But I mean they had to find out somehow, yet so early. maybe even too early.

Could they think of me differently?

I was lost in my thoughts then I heard a fairly high voice behind me.

"Heyyy!" I turned and saw Hinata running up to me as fast as he could.  
"Do you need something?"  
"Yeah....wait...hold...on..." He said, trying to catch his breath.

"I still don't get why you wanted to come here. I mean if you're related to Ushiwaka, you had to gone to Shiratorizawa or some other powerhouse school." Hinata said, as he was walking with his bike.  
"Heh, I could've done there but I simply just didn't want too. But I mean, I should be good if I'm related to him?" I questioned.  
"Wait! I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Having attention just because of your brother isn't the best type of attention, when my brother started getting recognition, I hid away. I remember in junior high when people found out about it, they would question why I preferred being called by my given name. People would start saying the reason I'm only good at volley was because of my brother, how I could never be anything if he wasn't alive which I found quite 'disgusted' in a way." I started.

"I played in junior high and I was quite known for it. I even had a nickname, which apparently someone wasn't happy about or you can say the whole team wasn't happy about it. I helped the team go to Junior Nationals every year I was there and won it even for the girls division, and they hated the fact I was getting all the praise therefore leading them to just take all of the credit but I was blind and I let them walk over me. I then figured out I was being used, I found out because I heard them talking about me when I was late for practice. Despite knowing, one of my teammates actually decided to come to me and tell me in front of everyone but then the others had the true audacity to say that they didn't say anything. She told everyone that I was used and practically gullible and naive, along with other students now knowing me as 'Ushiwaka's little sister' and nothing else. It was like my other names I was called by was just nothing, washed down the drain, since then I was nothing other than that.” I explained.

~

**_"Hey Megami! Let's go to that new café in Tokyo this weekend!"_ **   
**_"Oh, I can't. I'm going to be at my mom’s house and she doesn't like me going out whenever I'm with her. but next time!" I smiled._ **   
**_"Megami, could yo-"_ **

**_"Hey, Ushiwaka's little sister." I turned to look at the classroom door, it was Reina._ **

**_Everyone was confused, I saw more and more people piling into the classroom, I could hear their whispering and murmuring._ **

**_"Is that really her sister?"_ **   
**_"She's really pretty."_ **   
**_"I know, she's lucky that she's talented.."_ **

**_"What do you want?" I questioned._ **

**_She took a big pause._ **

**_"You are quite an idiot, aren't you Ushijima? She’s gullible and natïve. We used you Ushijima, but I figured you have already knew. The team was tired at the fact that you got all of the attention, so we simply just took all of the credit and you even allowed it! It's like you wanted another title other than 'Ushiwaka's little sister' but I mean at least you have talent, it would be a shame if you didn't have any talent, it would put your own brother to shame." Reina said as she gotten closer to my face._ **   
**_"She does after all try to go beyond the levels of her brother, but in the end; it doesn't work out. Being Ushiwaka's little sister will haunt you and take over your very own volleyball career because I'm tired of people like you getting in the way of other people's success. God, I wish you wouldn't have ever played." She complained._ **

**_"Shut up."_ **   
**_"Hmm. speak up?" she smirked._ **

**_"Shut up..."_ **   
**_"I swear you are speaking quieter." she scoffed._ **

**_"Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!!" I sprinted towards her and slammed my hand on the wall next to her head._ **   
**_"Weak." Reina whispered in my ear._ **   
**_"You should’ve done it." Reina whispered and walked away._ **

**_"Reina! Don't do it!" I saw my other teammates run into the classroom._ **   
**_"Wait, no. It's not true, we didn't say anything! Mega-" They blabbered but stopped._ **

**_I sniffled., trying to hold back my tears. My hand is still on the wall with my head down._ **

**_"Megami-chan..." One of them tried to grab my arm._ **

**_I pulled away and ran off._ **

~

"That moment made think about ever going back to playing volleyball, I couldn't let myself to trust others easily until I brought it up to my brother. I wanted to quit volleyball, I was afraid everything would be the same if I continued." I stopped walking for a break.

~

_**I slammed the door closed and stomped to my room.** _

_**"Megami-san, what happened?" I looked up and saw him.** _   
_**“I was used, she admitted in front of everyone.”** _   
_**"What are you ta-" I cut him off.** _   
_**“I want to quit playing volleyball.” I said, putting my head down.** _

_**I heard his footsteps come towards me, then his arms around me.** _

_**"Let go." I said sternly.** _   
_**“I know you don’t want to quit, you’re lying.” He said, trying his best to comfort me.** _   
_**"I’m being serious, I don’t want to play anymore." I sniffed.** _

_**“I know you’re lying because when we were younger, you would always ask to practice together. Your eyes glowed whenever you saw the ball up in the air, I knew that day that’ll be your passion. Something like that never changes, you’re just afraid that you’ll be used again. I get it, you work so hard but in the end; it was just to benefit others. But don’t quit just because of that, you’ll find better people. You're strong enough to get through this, you've been through a lot and I know you'll be able to find the right people to trust. I promise you.” I felt some sort of comfort in Wakatoshi's words, sometimes when he spoke seriously; it made me see the truth or the brighter side of such things.** _

~

"Megami-senpai? are you okay?" Hinata stepped right in front of me.  
"Yeah...We should head home! It's getting late and we need our rest!" I said.  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Megami-senpai!" Hinata said while biking off.

I sighed.

Was it worth coming back?

_***s_k** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the First Episode, don't mind the tags. Just testing them out :)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying this out and see if it works out. I hoped you enjoyed it :)


End file.
